


Just Smile

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Language, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: When Happy Lowman meets Leena Hammond, both of their lives change for the better.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Leena are both keeping secrets and struggling with their feelings.

Happy Lowman sighed, running his hand over his bald head as he sat down in his favorite booth at the diner. They’d made progress, but the hunt for Abel was still taking too long. Jax was going to break; it was only a matter of time.

On top of everything else, Eddie’s funeral was today.

When it wasn’t one thing, it was another.

Still, another day was almost over, and he was living. That had to count for something.

He looked up as Leena came over to his table with a mug and a fresh pot of coffee. “Hi, Happy,” she greeted him cheerfully, pouring him a full cup. She knew he liked it black.

“Hey, babygirl,” he answered, his voice deep and gravelly. “How’s everything today?”

“It’s been slow,” she replied, setting the coffeepot down and taking out her order pad. She scribbled as she asked, “You want your usual?”

“You’re already writing it down, aren’t you?” he teased. She blushed and he chuckled. “Yeah, babygirl. You know what I like.”

“It’ll be ready in a few minutes. Just let me know when you need more coffee.” She gave him a sweet smile before walking back to the counter and putting in his order. Happy stared after her, appreciating the generous curve of her ass in her tight jeans.

Happy liked Leena. She had arrived in town about a month ago. He didn’t know much about her, but she always had a genuine smile and hello for him. It was why he kept coming back. He was trying to save money for his mother’s care, but the diner had become his little escape from the world for an hour or so each day.

He wasn’t going to deny that she was a looker too. Leena was wholesome, unlike most of the women he encountered at the clubhouse. Short and fit, body like a winding road, clear skin that glowed without the aid of makeup, big green eyes that reminded him of the smell of grass after a spring rain, an adorable scattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her hair was the color of honey; today she had it pulled back in a soft bun at the nape of her neck, though some strands had escaped to frame her heart-shaped face.

She was the kind of woman you took home. The kind of woman that you never let out of your sight once she was yours.

Which was precisely why Happy had never done more than come in and eat while she was here. She was far too innocent for the kind of life he lived.

They’d run into each other a few times outside the diner. One night, when she’d traded with another waitress for a late shift, he’d driven by her while she was walking home in the dark. Nothing had felt right except to stop and offer her a lift. She had seemed a bit hesitant at first, but had finally relented.

He’d spent more than a few lonely nights remembering how her warm, soft body had felt pressed up against his. Part of him had hoped that she would ask him to come in when they’d gotten to her place, but she hadn’t. It was probably a good thing; the temptation would have been too great, and he didn’t want her thinking that he made a habit of spending only one night with a woman who clearly deserved more than that.

Happy took a drink of his coffee and grinned at her as she came back with his food. She topped off his mug and he nodded. “Thanks, babygirl.”

She laid the bill on the table beside his plate. “For when you’re ready,” she told him. She glanced around; there were no other customers in sight. “Just let me know if you need anything else,” she added, smiling at him again. For the first time, he noticed something sad behind her eyes, and his brow furrowed just a bit.

“Sit with me for a minute, babygirl,” he requested. She brightened up a bit and slid into the booth across from him, resting her cheek in her hand and sighing softly. “You okay?” He tilted his head and looked at her curiously.

“It’s just nice to get off my feet for a few minutes,” she admitted. “Hey, how’s your mom doing?”

That was another thing Happy liked about Leena. Most people didn’t ask about his mother because they knew she was sick and didn’t want to talk about it. Leena always asked after her, though. Happy thought it was nice.

“She’s doing pretty good this week, babygirl. Thanks for asking.” He continued eating; there was a comfortable silence between them that was only broken when she reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Why black today? You usually wear white.”

Happy exhaled in frustration and ran his hand over his head again. “Eddie’s funeral is today,” he revealed. Leena frowned and covered his hand with hers, squeezing it gently.

“Oh, Happy, I’m sorry. I heard about Eddie.” It wasn’t fake sympathy, either. She really was sorry.

“I appreciate it, babygirl.” She squeezed his hand again, and this time he squeezed it back. After that, she got up, stretching her arms over her head and rolling her shoulders to loosen the muscles in her neck. She was graceful. It was beautiful to watch.

“Well, I better get back to work.” She paused, then reached out and tentatively cupped his cheek. “I hope things get better, Happy.”

She turned to go, but he caught her hand in his and she faced him again, her eyebrows raised. Happy took a deep breath. It might be a bad idea, but he needed someone today. “Babygirl,” he started slowly. “Would you come to Eddie’s funeral? It’d be nice to have someone there with me.”

She hesitated; for a moment, he thought she was going to say no. That sadness was in her eyes again.

Then she squeezed his hand one more time. “Of course I’ll go with you,” she assured him. “When is it?”

“A few hours after your shift ends. I’ll take you on the bike. Did you need to go home first?”

“I should put on something more appropriate,” she mused, picking at her fitted red t-shirt.

“You look great, babygirl. You don’t have to wear anything special.”

“I want to.”

“Okay. I’ll wait until you’re done, babygirl.” She went back to work and he went back to eating.

****

Later, Happy waited in Leena’s motel room while she changed in the bathroom. “You haven’t found a place to live yet, babygirl?” he called to her. As he looked around the room, he noticed that she barely had anything in it. It was almost like no one lived here at all.

His eyes landed on a calendar hanging from the wall. Each day that had already passed was crossed off, and there was a big red circle around a date about two weeks from now. He wondered what was so important.

Leena came out of the bathroom wearing a simple black dress and black flats. The dress was sleeveless with a modest neckline, and it fell to her knees. Happy liked it. She wasn’t trying to show off; she was being respectful. “You look nice, babygirl,” he complimented her. She blushed. He liked seeing her blush; her skin was so fair that she turned pink easily.

She thanked him shyly and he stood up from where he was sitting on the bed, holding his arm out to her. “You gonna move outta this motel room sometime soon, babygirl? You should have a place of your own.”

“Soon,” she confirmed, deliberately looking away from him. Her eyes flicked to the calendar before Happy led her to the door and back out to his bike.

****

Leena hung on to Happy tightly as he drove, her cheek pressed against his back. She probably shouldn’t have agreed to come with him. She wasn’t supposed to get close to people, after all. It just made everything more complicated.

But she liked Happy. He was the nicest person she’d met in a long time, and she just couldn’t refuse his request for company at the funeral of his friend and brother. She may have only been in town for a month or so, but it had become obvious pretty quickly how the Sons operated, even to an outsider.

To be honest, she was flattered that he’d asked her. There were always plenty of women hanging around the clubhouse, based on what she’d heard, and she was certain that Happy could have had his pick of any of them. He was tall, and very handsome, with slightly dark skin and deep brown eyes. Though he seemed cold and perhaps a little frightening on the outside, he was actually warm and kind. Leena had learned how to read people accurately and quickly during the past year; it was easy for her now. She had read Happy on the first day they’d met.

She had thought about inviting him home with her on more than one occasion. She’d noticed him staring at her more often than not, and he was always touching her. Usually she shied away when people tried to touch her, but she didn’t mind when he did. She even liked the affectionate way he called her babygirl, though nicknames from men generally bothered her. 

She knew that he would have said yes, and it would have been nice to not be alone for once. But he deserved more than a woman who would use him like that and then leave him behind.

Even if she was never going to see him again, she didn’t want him to think she was the kind of person who would do that to a good man.

Leena sighed and clung to Happy as he pulled up alongside all the other bikes. If this was all she was ever going to get, she’d enjoy it while she could.

****

The service was nice. Leena stayed near Happy the entire time. Early on, he reached for her hand, gripping it tightly. She was surprised to feel him shaking slightly. Obviously, she expected him to be upset that his friend was dead, but he was normally so stoic. She didn’t ask him any questions; it didn’t seem like the time for that. She just held his hand in both of hers, trying to be comforting.

It finally dawned on her that he was probably thinking of his mother. He’d come into the diner one day looking particularly down; when she’d asked him what was wrong, he’d confessed that his mother was sick. He took care of her dutifully and made sure she had everything she needed, but it was only a matter of time.

Leena squeezed Happy’s hand a little tighter. She wished she could be here for him when it happened. He was going to be so sad.

She had always wished that her life had turned out differently. She’d told herself that sometimes bad things happen to people and that you have to deal with it as best as you can. But now, for the first time, she was actively angry at the way things were.

She wanted to stay. So much. But if she stayed, people would get hurt. People had gotten hurt for her before, and she just couldn’t bear that.

She tucked herself into Happy’s side as everyone moved outdoors. He put an arm around her, reaching out with his other hand and brushing her hair back over her ear. “Thanks for coming with me, babygirl.” His voice was low and full of yearning as he slowly dragged his fingers forward over her jawline. Leena tilted her head up to look at him. His eyes were dark and hooded, and her heart started beating faster.

What was she going to do if he kissed her? She wanted it. She wanted it so much that she ached. Would one kiss be so bad? One kiss to remember for the rest of her life, as short as that span would probably be?

Leena shook her head to clear it. It would be bad, because it would hurt him. She knew it would. “You’re welcome,” she responded quickly, looking back down, trying to make the moment pass.

Happy exhaled and cupped her cheek. “Leena…” he whispered, leaning down until his nose brushed hers. He knew he shouldn’t kiss her. She was too good for him; he couldn’t ask her to be a part of his world. But he wanted it. He wanted it so much that he ached. Would one kiss be so bad?

It would be bad. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. And then she’d be sucked in, and he’d ruin her life.

So he just stood there, his hand and his nose touching her face, savoring the softness of her skin against his and memorizing the smell of her hair.

He breathed deeply. Strawberries. She smelled like fresh, ripe strawberries.

That was when the first shot rang out. Happy’s head snapped up as everyone scattered. When he heard the second shot, he crushed Leena against his chest and hit the ground, covering her with his body, curving his arms over her head and ducking to put his cheek against hers.

“It’s okay, babygirl,” he rumbled in her ear. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Leena stayed obediently still underneath him, her arms wrapped around his back underneath his cut.

She was curiously calm. Most people freaked out when they heard gunshots.

Why wasn’t she more scared?

The shots stopped. Happy stayed down for another minute, waiting to make sure it was over. Now that it seemed safe, he was intensely aware of Leena’s body pressed up against his. Damn, she felt good. This was not helping his willpower at all.

After another minute, he sat up, lifting Leena into his arms. She was still holding onto him, and he pressed his forehead against hers. “You all right, babygirl?” he rasped, his voice laced with concern. She nodded slowly.

“I’m all right, Happy. Thank you.” Impulsively, she hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” she repeated, burying her face in his neck.

No one had ever saved her life before. No one had ever cared about her more than themselves, and she could tell that Happy had acted purely on instinct. His first thought had been to protect her.

For a moment, she thought about telling him everything. Maybe he would be all right. Maybe he wouldn’t get hurt like all the others.

But then she remembered everything that had happened to her, and everything that had happened to other people, and she just couldn’t.

It wasn’t his problem; it was hers. And she was solving it the only way she could.

She wanted to cry. But if she cried, he wouldn’t leave her alone tonight. He’d stay, and she’d break. She’d sleep with him, or tell him everything, or both, and then there would be no turning back.

“Let me take you home, babygirl,” Happy finally said. Leena nodded again, letting Happy stand with her and put her back on her feet. They stared at each other for a long moment before he took her hand and started walking to his bike.

She was grateful that there was no need to talk on the ride home. Instead, she just cherished the feeling of being safe for once. It had been a long time since she had felt safe with anyone.

At the motel, Happy walked her to her door. Just as she was about to go inside, he asked, “Do you need me to stay, babygirl? I understand if you’re scared and don’t want to be alone.” He mentally kicked the part of himself that wanted her to say yes. He shouldn’t get her any more involved in his life than she already was, but he didn’t feel right leaving her alone after what had just happened if she needed him.

“I’m fine, Happy, but thank you.” He looked at her, obviously confused. She understood. Most people didn’t take being shot at so well.

“Have you been shot at before, babygirl?” His brow was knit, as if he was sure that wasn’t the answer, but couldn’t think of anything else that fit.

Leena shook her head. “No,” she stated simply. “It’s just, well, that not much scares me,” she confessed. “Not with the baggage I have.”

Not to mention that dying randomly was probably one of the most painless solutions to her situation.

Happy clearly wanted to know more, but his phone rang. He answered it; the conversation was brief. “Club needs me,” he told her, reluctantly folding the phone shut and turning to go. “I’ll see you at the diner tomorrow, babygirl?”

“I’m working my regular shift,” she confirmed. “Be careful, Happy.”

He chuckled. “Sure thing, babygirl. Get you some sleep, okay?”

“I will.”

She stood by her door and watched him drive away until he was out of sight, then went inside.

Once she was ready for bed, Leena marked another day off on the calendar. It wouldn’t be long now.

Only then did she allow herself to cry. She pressed her face into her pillow to muffle the sound, not stopping until she finally managed to fall asleep.


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leena tells Happy the truth. He makes her a promise.

The next day, Happy was at the diner at his usual time, as promised. He watched Leena carefully when he first came in; it was a bit busier than usual, so she hadn’t noticed him yet. She seemed tired. The dark circles under her eyes were clearly visible because of her pale skin, and her eyes themselves were red, like she’d been crying.

Sometimes people had a delayed reaction to traumatic events. Maybe he should have gone back and checked on her last night after he had finished up with the club. He frowned. He’d been more worried about the temptation than her.

Then she turned and smiled at him, and he knew that she was all right. He smiled back as she came over with coffee. “You okay today, Happy?” she asked, filling his cup. He nodded.

“Just fine, babygirl. How are you? Did you sleep?” He reached up and touched her face briefly, brushing one of the dark circles under her eyes with his thumb. Leena bit her lip, enjoying even that slight touch.

She was about to answer when the door chimed, announcing someone’s arrival. Reflexively, Leena looked up.

Happy pulled his hand away from her face in shock as it turned white; the coffeepot slipped out of her grasp and crashed onto the floor. She took a step back, visibly shaking, and looked down at all the broken glass at her feet. “Shit,” she whispered, bending down and starting to pick up the shards.

Happy threw a quick glance over his shoulder. He didn’t notice anything unusual about the man who’d just walked in the door. What had Leena seen?

He turned his attention back to her. She was still shaking as she tried to clean up, and he was worried that she was going to hurt herself. “Babygirl, stop,” Happy told her quietly. She looked up at him, focusing her gaze over his shoulder instead of on his face. She took a deep breath and relaxed visibly; some color came back to her skin. “Leena?” Happy used her name this time to try and get her attention. “Babygirl, you’re going to…” He was interrupted by her loud gasp as she cut herself on a particularly large piece of glass.

Hanna, who owned the diner, had made her way over by that time. “Oh, sweetie!” she exclaimed, looking at Leena’s hand.

Happy took charge. “Hey, Hanna. Just an accident. Clean this up; call and see if someone can cover for Leena. You have a first aid kit in your office, right?” Hanna nodded. “Okay. I’m going to take care of Leena’s hand.”

Happy put his hands on Leena’s elbows, helping her stand carefully. Then he gripped her around the waist and lifted her clear of the broken glass before setting her back down. He slung an arm around her, keeping her close, holding her cut hand carefully in his. “Come on, babygirl. Follow me.”

Leena nodded numbly, leaning against Happy. She started shivering as he guided her into Hanna’s office and sat her down, so he hung his cut on the back of the chair and took his sweatshirt off to put on her. As he pulled the sleeve over her injured hand, she objected. “I’ll get blood on it.” Happy gave her a small smile and shook his head.

“Just a little blood, babygirl. Don’t you worry about that.” He grabbed the first aid kit out of Hanna’s desk and opened it to grab what he needed. He knelt back down in front of her and looked up into her eyes. “What happened out there, babygirl?” he asked softly, carefully looking over her hand to make sure there was no glass stuck in it.

Leena quickly shook her head. “Just an accident,” she murmured, repeating his earlier words. But her voice was hollow, and Happy had seen her face when it had happened. He wasn’t just going to let this go.

“Babygirl, it wasn’t an accident. You were terrified. So tell me what’s going on.” He frowned as she started to cry. “Babygirl, what’s wrong?” He abandoned her hand for a moment and framed her face in his palms instead. “Please don’t cry. Whatever it is, it will be all right.”

“No, it won’t,” Leena choked out. “It won’t ever be all right, Happy. And I can’t tell you about any of it. I can’t.”

Happy rose up on his knees so that his face was level with hers. “Why not, babygirl? What’s so bad that you can’t tell me? I’m not gonna think less of you, no matter what it is.”

Leena gripped Happy’s shoulder, biting her lip as she continued to cry. “That’s not what I’m worried about,” she confessed. “I can’t tell you because I don’t want you to get hurt. Every time I’ve asked for help, someone has gotten hurt. I can’t have that on my conscience anymore.” She looked at him, her big green eyes wet and full of pain. Her voice was barely audible as she admitted, “I care too much about you to put you at risk. I couldn’t bear it, Happy.”

For a moment, he was quiet. The fact that she cared about him made him very pleased. And he could understand why she was worried about people getting hurt, if that was what had happened before. Of course, what she didn’t know was that nothing scared him.

He was the one who scared everyone else.

“Babygirl, do you know what I do for SAMCRO?” His voice was quiet, but firm. Leena sniffled.

“I’ve heard rumors. I figured most of them weren’t true. Just lies to make everything seem bigger and badder, you know?”

“That’s what we want most people to think.” He paused. “Ask me if they’re true.”

Her eyes flicked to his shirt. She knew what people said about Happy. That he was a dangerous killer. That he got a smiley face tattooed on his chest each time he killed someone. She knew he had tattoos; she’d seen some of them, though she’d never seen him with his shirt off, so she didn’t know if he had smiley faces. While she didn’t doubt that Happy could be fierce, or that he had seen some things most people didn’t get to see, the idea that he was a cold-blooded torturer and murderer was just too hard for her to reconcile with the man who sat at the diner every day and smiled at her so sweetly.

“Lift up your shirt?” she requested. Happy chucked her under the chin with his fingers and grinned.

“Trying to get me naked already, huh?” he teased, gratified when she smiled. He obliged her, pulling his shirt up and exposing one side of his chest. He knew what she was asking to see.

Her eyes widened as she saw the smiley faces tattooed on his torso. She stared at them and then looked back up at his face. “Do they mean what everyone says they mean?”

He nodded carefully, aware that this confession might make her very afraid of him. But he pushed forward. He wanted her to know the truth; it was the only way it could ever work between them, and maybe the only way to get her to tell him what was wrong.

“Each one is a kill,” he confirmed. “But they all deserved it, babygirl. I don’t hurt innocent people, or people I care about. I would never hurt you.” She put her good hand on his cheek; her thumb stroked his skin softly.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” she assured him. “I just never thought it could be true. You’re so kind.”

“Does it bother you?” he wondered, his mouth twisting. Happy was proud of who he was. He was proud of his skills, and most proud of his loyalty. He cared about certain people and did his best to take care of them. But he knew that not everyone had the stomach for his type of life. That’s what he’d always assumed about her.

“It should, I suppose,” she acknowledged lightly. “But I can tell when someone is good, Happy. And you’re good. I know you are. So no, it doesn’t bother me. But I still can’t ask you to help me.”

“Yes, you can,” he urged her. “Other people may have been hurt trying to help you before, babygirl, but they weren’t me. You don’t have to worry about me getting hurt.”

She shook her head. “You don’t understand,” she protested sadly.

“So make me understand, babygirl. Tell me everything. Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

“But why would you want to?” She looked at him mournfully. “Why would you help me?”

Happy smiled. He cupped her face in his hands again, then he leaned up and kissed her. It was a soft, sweet, loving kiss. He wanted much more, but he also wanted her to understand that he didn’t just want sex. Sex he could get from a lot of places. What he wanted with her was something only she could offer.

She made a small noise when he pulled away, and he leaned back in to place another gentle kiss on her lips. “You know I care about you, babygirl. You’re not blind. I’ve wanted to ask you to be with me, but I thought that I’d be pulling you into something you might not want to handle.”

“What do you mean when you say be with you?” she wondered quietly.

“You know what an Old Lady is, babygirl?” He smoothed her hair back over her ears and wiped the rest of her tears away.

“I know it’s important,” she answered.

He nodded. “Yup. It means you’re steady with your man. You’re completely loyal to him, and he trusts you with everything. With me, it means that I’m completely loyal too. No other women, not even for sex. But that means that you trust me with everything too. You trust me, and I will take care of you. I promise.”

His brow creased as Leena started to cry again. “That’s what you want with me? You want to trust me and protect me?”

“Of course I do, babygirl. I see what kind of woman you are. You’re the kind of woman you take home and keep. I want that. If that’s what you want, then I’m yours, and you’re mine.” He took a deep breath. “But even if that’s not what you want, Leena,” he added seriously, “I will help you with whatever your problem is. I can’t let you be afraid like you were out there. I won’t.”

Leena slid off of the chair and into his arms. She rested her injured hand awkwardly on his shoulder with her palm facing up and wrapped the other around his neck. He held her tightly, sitting down on the floor so she could sink into his lap. Happy rested his chin against her forehead and buried his fingers in her hair.

“I’m so tired of being afraid,” she sobbed. “And I want to stay with you, Happy. I do. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“Then stay, babygirl,” he urged soothingly. “And tell me what you’re afraid of. I’ll make it go away.” He kissed her forehead and rearranged them so she was sitting between his legs on the floor, her thighs draped over his. “And let me fix this hand,” he continued, grabbing the first aid supplies again and starting to clean out her cut. “Shallow,” he noted. “It’s not as bad as it looks. You’ll be just fine.”

She nodded, quietly watching him for a moment. He waited patiently, giving her some time. Finally, she started to speak.

“The man who came into the diner,” she started. “I thought I knew him. When he turned around, I realized that he wasn’t who I thought he was. But it made me worried that I’ve already stayed here too long.” Happy didn’t interrupt; he was familiar with how much effort it took to tell hard stories.

“His name is Travis Nolan,” Leena revealed. “He wanted me. I said no. He didn’t like that answer.” Happy breathed in deeply, trying to stay calm, and she looked up at him. “It wasn’t like that,” she assured him. “He tried, but I fought back. I fought so hard that he cracked three of my ribs, broke my wrist, and gave me a black eye. I had a lot of other bruises too. I wanted to tell, but everyone in town loved Travis. No one would have ever believed that he tried to hurt me. So I left. Got on a bus and ended up in a small town a few hundred miles away. I got treated at the hospital, got a motel room, found a job waitressing. I figured I would heal and then move on with my life. But Travis followed me.”

“He’s charming, Happy,” she sighed in frustration. “He manages to convince people that whatever he’s saying is true. He’ll say that I’m his pregnant wife trying to run away with his baby, or an employee who stole from him. He has money too, so if he can’t convince them, he bribes them. I barely got away the second time. In the third town, I tried to tell the police what happened, but they couldn’t do anything for me. When he caught up with me that time, he told them I was his sister, and that I was mentally ill and needed his help. They tried to help him get to me, but I made it out and disappeared again. After that, I got better at evading him. I’d stay in places for about six weeks and then leave before he got there.”

Happy suddenly realized what the date on her calendar meant. She’d been planning on leaving.

“Every once in a while, someone would notice that something was wrong. They’d promise to help me. There was a deputy in one town. He had a crush on me. Travis hit him with his car. Thankfully, he was fine, but it was such a near thing. I managed to slip out while everyone was distracted, and Travis laid low for a while. Another time, I had a boss who said she would stand up to him if he showed up. He did, and he practically killed her trying to get to me. That’s where I was last. Now I’m here. I’ve been on the run for about a year, and honestly, I’m almost out of steam. Eventually, he’s going to catch up to me, and I know there’s only one way that ends.”

She took a deep, shaky breath and looked up at Happy as he finished wrapping her hand. “He’ll kill me, Happy. He won’t stop until I’m dead. He told me that if he can’t have me, no one can.”

Telling the story had helped. The weight on her shoulders didn’t feel so heavy for once.

But it still didn’t change the way things were.

Happy stood up, lifting her by her waist again and setting her gently on the floor. “Look at me, Leena,” he requested, lifting her chin with his fingers. She tipped her head back and looked up at him. Happy pressed his forehead to hers and held her tightly against his strong, solid body. “No one is going to hurt you ever again, all right? I’ll make sure of that. Do you trust me, babygirl?”

She nodded. “Yes, Happy. I trust you, and I feel safe with you. But I’m still scared. You can’t watch me all the time, and if you got hurt because of me…”

He silenced her with another kiss. This time, instead of just letting herself be kissed, she responded eagerly. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes, clutching his shoulders in her hands and opening her mouth against his. Happy cupped her face in one big hand and lifted her with the arm he had curled around her waist, pressing them closer together.

He could have kissed her forever. Her lips were soft and full, and they tasted like strawberry lip gloss. “You like strawberries, babygirl,” he rumbled against her mouth. She smiled and nodded.

“They’re my favorite… everything, really. Smell, flavor,” she confirmed shyly. He kissed her forehead again.

“I’ll remember that.” They just gazed at one another for a moment. “This is really what you want, right, babygirl? You don’t have to say yes for me to help you. I’ll help you with no strings attached. My life can be pretty crazy.” He didn’t know why he was trying so hard to convince her not to say yes; he just wanted her to know that he wasn’t trying to bargain for anything.

“Life is always crazy,” Leena responded quietly. “But it’s worth it if you…” She stopped, blushing.

“If I what, babygirl?” Happy wondered. He thought he knew what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

“You love me, right?” she finally responded. “That’s what you’re saying? That’s what you’re asking for?”

“Yeah, babygirl. Love sounds nice. I just don’t want to ask you for something you’re not willing to give.”

“I don’t give things I’m not willing to give anymore, Happy,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“You’re mine, then.” He winked at her.

“Yes,” she breathed, and then she buried her face in his chest. “I’m yours,” she murmured against his shirt. “What happens now? Do we just wait for him to show up? Happy, you can’t watch me all the time.”

“Nope, I can’t, but I know people who can. I come with a big extended family, babygirl, and I want you to meet ‘em. You up for that?” She nodded against him. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna get you out of that motel. You can move your stuff to my place. Then I’ll take you to the clubhouse and introduce you to everyone.”

Leena propped her chin on Happy’s chest so she could look up at him. “And they’ll be okay with me being a part of everything? It’s not really fair to join up and then immediately bring Travis to their doorstep, is it?”

“You need help when you need help, babygirl. It ain’t about timing. And everyone will love you. You’re the sweetest little thing I’ve ever met.” She blushed and smiled and he kissed her forehead again. “If you’re my Old Lady, you get the protection of the club. No questions asked, babygirl. Besides, no one’s going to mind taking a scumbag like him out.”

“You still haven’t told me how that’s going to work,” Leena pointed out uncertainly. Despite Happy’s confidence, she was still nervous. If anything happened to him, or to anyone else, she would never be able to forgive herself.

“Don’t you worry, babygirl,” he soothed her. “How it’s going to work is we’ll get this guy’s description out to the whole club. When he gets close, we’ll know.”

“And then…” she trailed off, unable to deny that she was immensely relieved at the thought.

Happy smiled. It was a different sort of smile this time; it had a sinister edge to it. Leena looked at him curiously. “And then, babygirl, they bring him to me. Alive.” He lifted his shirt again, grabbing her hand and placing her fingers on the next spot of bare skin waiting to be filled. “He’ll pay for what he did to you. I have a smiley face waiting just for him.”


End file.
